


Speak To Me

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus goes around Roosterteeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patient Zero

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for http://ragehappysecretsanta.tumblr.com/ and I'm posting it here because it's really image heavy which isnt really convenient for tumblr. 
> 
> This was also betaed by PossiblyAlsmiffy on Tumblr who is a lovely bug.

It started the way almost everything else in the Roosterteeth office seemed to start.

With Achievement Hunter.

* * *

It started with Michael specifically.

He had stayed late on Tuesday filming a Rage Quit, after making sure one of their other boyfriends could give Ray a ride back to their apartment building. When he left several hours later, he hadn't thought much on his sore throat. It was a thing that tended to happen when he was shouting all night.

But when he woke up Wednesday morning, the ache was still there.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached up and rubbed at the spot where the soreness seemed to be radiating from.

The shift woke up Ryan, who Michael had been curled around like a cat only moments before.

“Michael?” Ryan yawned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” The second the words left his mouth, it was clear that he wasn't actually fine. He sounded more frog then human, his voice several octaves lower and coming out cracked. “Or not.”

“Yeah, or not is right.” Ryan hummed as Michael settled back against him. “I don't think we're filming a Minecraft today so you should just sit out and take it easy for the day.” Michael nodded, agreeing with the sentiment as he rubbed his cheek against Ryan's chest. Ryan chuckled, scratching at Michael's scalp. “Alright then. A few more hours of sleep first.”

* * *

Not being able to talk wasn't really an issue for the first half of the day, but then lunch rolled around and Michael had something to ask Geoff. The older man was standing halfway out the door, a newly poured drink in one hand as he had a shouted conversation with Matt and Jeremy who were on their way to lunch. Michael had no way to shout for his attention.

And, well, he'd gotten sick of waiting.

He stuck the note to Geoff's computer and got back to his own work.

* * *

When he came back from lunch with Miles and Kerry, there was post it on his desk.

  
  


 

It starts a trend for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Burnie dropped by at some point with a schedule for Red vs Blue recording.

“What's with all the post its?” he questioned, eying the array of colors marking Michael's desk as Geoff looked over the table.

“Michael's voice is gone.” Gavin answered. There was a noisy slurp from the soda in his hand. Michael sent him a dirty look and held up one of the premade orange post its reading, 'You're fucking disgusting.' He gave a cheeky grin in response.

“For real?” Burnie questioned.

“No,” Michael croaked. “I'm just pretending.”

Burnie whistled, “You sound like shit. You don't have any RWBY or Fairy Tail sessions do you?”

He shook his head, scrawling something before holding up a post it. 'No, Fairy Tail sessions start next week and I've got all of my RWBY stuff done already.'

“That's good.”

“Here.” Geoff declared, passing the sheet back. “I keyed it all into mine and Jack's phones. So even if I forget, he'll remind me.”

“Sweet. You're coming for dinner with Gus, Joel, and I tonight right?”

“Uuuuuh.” He glanced over at Michael.

The younger shrugged and held up another post it, 'I don't need five doctors.'

“Touché. Yeah, I'll be there Burnie.”

“See you then.” He reached over, ruffling Michael's hair as he passed, “Feel better, Michael.”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

He ended up leaving shortly after Burnie left.

He'd done all the editing he could really do and there was no reason for him to hang around making extra noise when he couldn't film anything.

Even though Michael left alone, his pocket was filled with crumpled post it notes and he felt the love of all of his boyfriends as though they were right there next to him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chain Link

Burnie woke up to a heavy weight on his chest.

“Morning.” Ashley murmured as he opened his eyes. She was straddling his chest, her smile wide and her hair curtaining around them. “I was thinking we could have some fun before work.”

“Yes. That sounds-” He cut himself off. His eyes drifted down at the same time as her eyebrows knitted together.

Sitting back, she questioned, “Do you feel alright?”

“Yeah.” he croaked. His voice was cracked and rough. “It just...”

“Huh.” Ashley leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “You should try staying quiet for a while then. I'll go make you some Chamomile Tea.”

He pouted, “No sexy times?”

“No sexy times.” she agreed. “Maybe once you're better.”

“But I'm not sick.”

“Your voice would beg to differ.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

Burnie was woken up the second time that day to the creak of the door opening.

“Ash?” he called out, peeking one eye open.

“Hey.” Ashley answered as she stepped in. She shut the door softly behind her.

“Welcome home.”

“Mm.” She climbed onto the bed with him, curling around him. “Are you feeling any better?”

Wrapping his arms around her, he answered, “A bit.”

“Go back to sleep then. I'll stay here with you.”

 

 

 


	3. The Smart One

When he felt Adam begin to shift away, Joel tightened his arms.

“Let me up.” Adam requested. “I've got to get ready for work.”

Joel shook his head, “Stay home with me.”

Adam's eyebrows shot up. He said, “You sound like someone's been strangling you.”

“Hard to breathe.” Joel admitted. “I caught whatever’s been going around the office. Stay here with me.”

“You aren't gonna go in?”

“Nope. I'm not dumb like the rest of them.”

They laid in the bed, quiet, for a minute before Adam shrugged, “Yeah, okay. I think I can take a day off to take care of you.”

“I don't need taken care of. I just want a teddy bear.”

Adam smiled before turning on his side. He wrapped his arms tightly around Joel, holding him close, and murmured, “I can do that.”

 


End file.
